Sonhos Pertubadores
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Riddle x McGonagal]Mesmo sem sentimentos, o corpo pede por certos prazeres...


**Sonhos Pertubadores – Por Joanne Maluka Salgado**

Logo estaria saindo da escola, na verdade não estava muito contente com a perspectiva de abandonar aquele local de conhecimento tão formidável. Enquanto pensava andando pelos corredores para a próxima aula, não reparou nos suspiros que provocava em praticamente todas as garotas.

Tom Riddle era um rapaz extremamente atraente e sabia disso, mas considerava as "garotinhas" da escola muito pouco comparado a ele. Apesar de não estar interessado em amor, era um rapaz em seus plenos 17 anos e tinha suas "necessidades físicas".

Pensando distraidamente entrou na sala e sentou no lugar de sempre, logo a frente de todos, pegou o pergaminho, tinteiro e pena e ficou em silêncio. O professor ainda não havia entrado, claro que falava cinco minutos mas, ainda assim, não era normal este "atraso".

Sua mente começou a vagar novamente em como seria o seu futuro, o que faria quando saísse da escola? Vinha pensando muito nesta questão, sabia que logo o ano terminara e seria obrigado a sair, mas tinha sede de conhecimento, queria ser mais poderoso do que já era, gostava da idéia de grandeza e não estava disposto a desistir dela.

Foi então que sua atenção voltou-se para uma mulher para à sua frente com um olhar nada amigável, batendo os pés e esperando receber atenção.

"Estou certa que seus sonhos e devaneios são extremamente interessantes sr. Riddle, mas exijo total atenção de meus alunos durante minhas aulas. Então trate de prestar atenção!" falou batendo com força as mãos na mesa.

Olhava para a mulher estupefato, quem era ela? E como se atrevia a falar com ele desta maneira?

"Sou a nova professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagal – virou para a sala com ar severo – Professora McGonagal para vocês, e durante minhas aulas Deverão Prestar Atenção!" frisou as últimas palavras olhando para o jovem Riddle que a encarava co um ar aborrecido e, se não estivesse enganada, até mesmo vingativo.

Tom estava irritado quando saiu da sala, tinha o tempo livre agora e só conseguia pensar na petulância da nova professora, é claro que não o conhecia ou teria tratado diferente.

Sentou aos pés de uma árvore e encostou-se para trás bufando. O vento soprava levemente e sem que percebesse caiu em um sono inquieto.

"Estava entrando na sala de transfiguração mas ela estava completamente vazia. As poucas velas acessas davam ao local um leve ar romântico.

Sentiu o estômago revirar, achava essa história de amor muito entediante, era feliz assim e seria muito mais quando tivesse mais poder.

Virou as costas para sair quando escutou um barulho, olhou para a mesa do professor e sentada na ponta com as pernas cruzadas olhando-o fixamente estava a professora em um vestido preto provocante.

Estava por volta de seus trinta anos e mantinha a sensualidade e a beleza e alta.

Ficou sem fala por um tempo analisando desejoso as belas pernas da professora eu não parava de encará-lo. Aos poucos a jovem mulher começou a andar em sua direção provocadoramente.

Sentiu as pernas bambas , o que estava acontecendo? A professora provocava arrepios em seu corpo só com os olhos e movimentos. Seu corpo movimentando-se parecia seguir o ritmo de uma música lenta mas cheia de significativos.

"Pro-professora McGonagal?" conseguiu balbuciar e viu um sorriso se formar nos lábios da bela mulher. Quando chegou perto aproximou os lábios e sussurrou em sua orelha, "Parece surpreso Sr. Riddle, aconteceu algo?"

Ela movimentava-se próxima ao seu corpo excitando-o fazendo seus pensamentos fugirem de sua cabeça. Aproximou a boca avermelhada do garoto e sentiu sua respiração alterada. Encostou nos lábios sentindo o rapaz tremer..."

Tom acordou sobressaltado com o sinal avisando a próxima aula. De um pulo correu pelos corredores até a sala de história da magia. No caminho encontrou a professora se dirigindo para sua sala. Esta lhe lançou um olhar estranho fazendo-o estremecer.

Será que a professora sabia o que sonhara? Ou será que fora mais que um sonho? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar estes pensamentos e suspirando profundamente abriu a porta da sala e escutou o velho fantasma falando monotonamente. Sua mente começou a divagar com o som quase hipnótico da voz do professor e sonhos perturbadores invadiam seus pensamentos. Seria uma longa aula.


End file.
